The Little Mermaid 3: A Pirate's Tail
by Mr.Shabo
Summary: This is the sequel of TLM2: How Really Happened and TLM: Adventures in Atlantica, I don t own The Little Mermaid or any of her characters, I do however own Edward, Finic and another unseen characters. The songs that appear on this story are property of Disney. Rated T for some scenes. Don't forget to R&R.


Prologue

The sunrise upon Denmark was something delightful, after 1 year of the events during princess Melody's 12th birthday, and after she destroyed the wall that divided land and sea, a little group of kids, both merchildren and humans were playing and having a good time, a very famous red crab was recognized by a little human girl.

"Mr. Sebastian, could you please tell us a story, my cousin told me that you tell good stories," the little girl stated.

The crab smiled upon hearing the compliment "Oh well kids, what story do you want to hear?"

One of the merboys said "That one when King Triton banished Ursula from his kingdom."

A pink tailed mermaid "No, tell us the story when Princess Ariel fell in love with Prince Eric."

The red crab could see that none of the children were deciding which story they would hear so he simply said.

"What about a pirates story?" All of the kids cheered up after hearing that, so the crustacean took that response as a yes.

"Okay okay, now come, you all know that the world above is a wonderful place, but everyone knows the true magic lies...under the sea.

 **(At this point, Sebastian becomes a narrator and the rest of the story continues with no interruption)**

 _Where the water is clear, the fish swim free, and the merpeople live in the beautiful kingdom of Atlantica._

Seahorses were aligned with Atlantica's flag in their muzzle, they moved in order to let King Triton swim with no trouble, he seemed younger than usual, instead of white beard, he had a reddish brown beard and seemed very happy.

A little Ariel, who was behind the king, surprised him, they found two kids playing music with no worries, the king took a look at one of the kids' flute, Ariel laughed at the moment the king tried to play the instrument and scared a fish who was swimming near them.

 _No one loved music more than Triton's beloved queen, Athena, she and their seven darling princesses filled his life with joy and song._

In the princess's room was a beautiful mermaid with a light blue tail and at the top of her orange long hair wore a beautiful crown, she was having some time with her daughters before bedtime.

Ariel entered into her room and went to her own bed in order to get some sleep, with the help of her mother's sweet voice.

"Oh, the waves roll low,

And the waves roll high

And so it goes

Under a bright blue

Endless sky

Waves try to measure

The days that we treasure

Wave hello

And wave goodbye"

After the queen finisher her lullaby, she planted a kiss on her youngest daughter's cheek she joined her husband in a quick dance and left the bedroom.

 _Ah, yes, the king loved his queen, and he took every opportunity to show her._

The royal family was spending time on the surface, King Triton and Queen Athena were on a rock, so the king had the opportunity to give the love of his life a music box that played the Queen's lullaby.

Meanwhile not too far from them was a ship that had another royal family on board, however this family wasn't compared to the king of the seas' one, just two young rulers and their son, more precise, young Prince Eric.

On the other side of the shore king Triton was carrying his seven daughters at once while the queen just giggled and looked at her family with pure love and joy.

 _Oh, mon, it was a magical time! The pure joy of song filled life in Atlantica. But even the brightest days can be darkened by an unseen tempest._

The human king, who had short black beard, looked with his spyglass that another ship was getting close to their own, however it was a pirate's ship. When he was about to tell his wife that they needed to return to land, something crashed the ship and shook them.

After hearing that noise King Triton looked with fear the pirate´s ship near them, he told every merperson who was on the surface to go back to Atlantica.

Another cannon ball was shoot against the royal ship, this time destroying it, the young prince was on the edge of the ship, so when he fell into the water he was able to float thanks to the mermaid of wood, which was destroy during the attack, he just could stare at his parents´ bodies, his mother hit the mast due the second cannon ball and his father was pierced by a piece of wood.

However the pirates didn't even bother to get close to the ship or the boy, this was because the captain of it clearly saw mermaids on the other side of the sea, so he ordered his crew to get close to the rocks.

 _Somewhere in the chaos, Queen Athena was lost to us._

In the meantime princess Attina was trying to get free, her tail was stuck in a rock and she wasn't able to go back to Atlantica with her other sisters.

Her mother lifted the rock and set the girl free, the pirates were in front of her, but she noticed that her husband's gift was in danger and she returned to the rocks to get it back.

In the king's despair he attests how a big fishing net captured his beloved Athena.

He tried to get his wife back, but the pirates already had been boarded her.

A young and slender pirate,with long black hair, who was wearing a red coat smiled cynically at the sea king.

Before the king had the chance to attack the ship he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, the same look reflected on the bad injured young boy who could barely open his eyes, the pirate ship started to raise from the water, the now flying ship took a unimaginable height until it disappeared on the second star to the right.

After hours of that devastating event King Triton was able to see a human ship completely destroyed, he found two dead bodies, he didn't even care, they were humans, humans were bad, they took his wife from him.

He was going to return to the rock when he found a little boy still alive, he could see that this boy was barely six years old, he was just a little innocent boy who had lost his parents, he didn't want it to admit it, but he felt sorry for this boy, so he helped him to return to the shore, the boy, still unconscious was safe now.

The king took one last look to the boy before returning to rock, he stared at the music box, the same one that was responsible for his wife's abduction.

 _Each note of that lovely melody seemed to deepen the king's anguish, he couldn't bear to hear it._

The merman throwed the music box into the ocean, full of rage and pain, he stayed on that same place all night.

 _From that moment on,the king's heart stayed dark. And music was banned from Atlantica...forever._

 _But this is not the story that I'm going to tell you, prepare for the story of when this evil pirate came back after 25 years with a wicked plan, and the story of how his plans were ruined by a prince of two worlds and his pirate crew._

 **So here is the first part of the sequel of** _ **The Little Mermaid 2: How Really Happened**_ **, note that this events will take place after the one shots that told some of prince Edward's adventures during his first summer in Atlantica. Don't forget to R &R.**


End file.
